guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctum Cay (mission)
Category: Missions Mission Objectives Deliver the Scepter of Orr to Vizier Khilbron and rendezvous with Evennia on the other side of the island. * Locate the Vizier and deliver the Scepter. * Make your way to the docks on the opposite side of the island. * BONUS Help the Restless Spirit find his final resting place. * ADDED You have been betrayed! Evennia has been taken. Meet the Vizier at the docks to make your escape. * ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you escape. Get on the boat when he is done. Primary Deliver the scepter to the Vizier, who will appear when you arrive at the ancient monastery, located on top of the cliffs, above where the ghost wanders (marked A on the map). Then go to the dock and protect the Vizier while he summons a ship (marked B on the map). Since the fight can get overwhelming while the ship is being summoned, focus on keeping one party member alive, as you only need one party member to make it aboard the ship to complete the mission. Tip: One strategy for protecting the Vizier, is to have the party stand in front of the Vizier, but out of aggro bubble range. This will keep the approaching mobs from reaching him and relieving your healers from having to heal him. Bonus Find the Restless Spirit that loiters around the rock on the beach (marked 1 on the map) and make him follow you by talking to him (he will only follow the player who carries the Scepter). Bring him with you till you meet the Vizier. Make sure to wait for him occasionally, because he is slow and will drop behind. Also, keep an eye on his health, because monsters like to attack him. After the cut scene, talk to the Spirit again to make him follow you again. Proceed to the beach, then go up the path (south and west) until you find a grave and a large headstone (marked 2 on the map). Once he is close to the headstone, talk to him and the bonus will be complete. WARNING: Unless you protect the Vizier at the beach, you will not be able to complete the mission: he will die in 2 seconds as you approach him after completing the bonus. There are three basic methods to complete the bonus: * You can split up the party and have one group defend the Vizier while the other completes the bonus. * A longer approach is to have the entire party defend the Vizier until all waves of white mantle have been eliminated. As long as no one boards the boat, you will then be free to lead the restless spirit to the headstone. To be safe, you can go to the hills once the waves of attackers stop to eliminate any remaining white mantle. * The safest but most time-consuming approach is to do the mission and bonus on two separate runs. Bosses Undead * Zaim Grimeclaw * Ghazal the Corrupter * Fareed the Unworthy * Rotscale (Boss) * Fariq Earthturner * Lamaan Wickedwail White Mantle * Selwin the Fervent * Edgar the Iron Fist * Irwyn the Severe Skill Capture * Divine Intervention from Selwin the Fervent (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Convert Hexes from Selwin the Fervent (not available before Camp Rankor). * Draw Conditions from Fariq Earthturner and Selwin the Fervent (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Dryder's Defenses from Edgar the Iron Fist (not available before Marhan's Grotto). * Conjure Lightning from Lamaan Wickedwail (not available before Camp Rankor). Additional Notes The players will be in The Amnoon Oasis at the completion of this mission. This is the only way to reach the Crystal Desert, making this mission one of the few that are absolutely required to get to most of the game. Some players take a short cut, as explained below, from the Temple of the Ages (see Temple article for map). By doing this, they omit the Maguuma Jungle towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests. This mission can be done with a party of 8 despite its limitation of 6. The group must start from Temple of the Ages and make their way south to the mission location. Along the way, the group can stop at Fishermen's Haven to remove DP and to receive new quests.